


Utopia | DISCONTINUED!!!

by nnagitokomaeda (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Ultimate Talent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nnagitokomaeda
Summary: Hinata keeps dreaming about a stranger. A stranger he hasn't met or seen before.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Utopia | DISCONTINUED!!!

**Author's Note:**

> another story yet again that i'll probably never continue after chapter 1 ahahah....
> 
> also please give me criticism i want to improve my writing!
> 
> edit: ive went back and revised some mistakes/spelling errors!

Those bony, pale fingers were softly caressing my face again, slowly cupping my cheeks. I didn't know who this person was, so why was my body allowing them to touch me like this? I still couldn't make out what their face looks like, despite the number of times they had appeared in my dreams, but judging by their fingers, they had to be very skinny and delicate. Their hair seemed unkempt and messy, but strangely gave me an urge to run my fingers through each strand. My face oddly felt cold and empty as the figure's fingers slipped away from my skin, their arms slumped to their sides. I tried to reach out to them, but I couldn't touch them.

My hands wavered, desperately trying to get the physical affection again from this stranger, but to no avail. The mysterious person seemed to be amused by my sad attempts and started to become distorted, eventually liquefying and turning into black goop. I looked down to the ground, staring at the slimy, disgusting form the figure had turned into. My face had scrunched up at the sight, and I started to feel the urge to puke. I tried to take a step back, but my feet were kept in place. The black liquid began growing bigger and bigger, eventually covering the whole floor, which was as white as snow before. My throat felt dry as I felt something wrap around my ankles.

"Hinata-kun?"

My eyes shot open, and I was unable to breathe. I quickly sat up, looking from left to right, trying to catch my own breath. I could practically feel my heart drumming in my ears. Another god awful dream with the same person again, huh? They also knew my name. I'm not too sure why they keep appearing in my dreams and why I keep thinking about them. I yawned, throwing my blanket to the side and throwing my legs off the side of my bed. I slowly shook my head and laughed to myself. Souda is right, I think I am going a little crazy and I shouldn't worry or think too much about this. They're just bad dreams that keep coincidentally happening, right? I let these thoughts slip from my mind as I went to go take a shower and start my day. Today, I'm going to be hanging out with Nanami and play this new game with her that recently came out. After her constant pestering and begging for me to join her, I gave up and agreed to come to her house.

I looked at myself in the mirror, mentally noting down every feature on my face. I looked very exhausted and bags seemed to form underneath my eyes. I held the toothbrush in my hand, trying not to look up to see myself in the mirror again, and squeezed the toothpaste bottle on the thin bristles of the brush. After thoroughly brushing my teeth, I spit out all the excess saliva and washed my toothbrush. Once I finished and cleaned up, I began undressing and stepping into the shower. I set the water to a lukewarm temperature and contently sighed at the feeling of the tiny droplets falling down on me. I closed my eyes as I felt the warm liquid rapidly trickled down my hair to my skin. Slowly, the memory of the dream slipped back in my mind as I stood in place.

Even if it was a dream, it felt uncannily real. I gingerly took the shampoo bottle and began squeezing it against my palms. I began to recall the feeling of their cold, long fingers dancing across my skin. It felt so nice to be touched by them, and I began craving for that feeling again. The thoughts overflowing my head seemed to make time go by quickly. I slowly turned off the water and stepped out, taking the towel to dry and cover myself. I walked back to my room, humming a tune quietly to myself. I slowly unwrapped the towel that enveloped me, neatly folding it and setting it to the side. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a snowy white shirt, along with a green tie, with gold text written across it and a pair of white comfy socks. I took my hairbrush and slowly whisked it through my hair until it was how I liked it. I let a little hair strand stick out at the top, since it was hard to push it down no matter how hard I tried.

"I have to hurry. I don't want to take too much time." I mumbled to myself. After rechecking my reflection a few times, I walked towards my nightstand and disconnected my phone from my charger. My lock screen opened, revealing a small kitten bundled up in some blankets in the background. My eyes scanned across the screen to glimpse at the time, which made me gasp quietly because it was already 2:33 PM, then to the five unread messages that were sent by Nanami. I opened our chat and glanced through all the worried texts she had sent me, which were sent at around 12:20 PM. I quickly typed an apology and informed her that I'd be there in about 10 minutes. I closed my phone and shoved it into my pants pocket, ignoring the vibrations from the texts Nanami quickly responded with. I picked out a pair of white sneakers that had a red line going around the middle. I slipped my feet into them and carefully tied my shoelaces, though it took a while before I actually tied them securely.

I opened my door and gently closed it behind me after stepping out, taking out my keys to lock it. I turned and sighed, letting the air flow into my nostrils and down to my lungs. I exhaled and smiled, feeling the wind making my hair drift backwards. I cautiously walked down the stairs and to my car, which wasn't the best, but not too shabby either. I quickly got into my seat and buckled myself up. I gripped the steering wheel tightly before starting up my car. I turned until I got onto the road and began driving towards Nanami's house. Once again, the dream crept into my mind. I groaned in frustration, "No, I can't keep thinking about this. I have to focus on the road." I held my head up and unfortunately, my thoughts seemed to have distracted me. A guy was sprawled on the ground, his bag knocked over to the side. My eyes widened, looking around and seeing many eyes piercing into my skull.

I left my vehicle and approached the pitiful person trying to desperately catch his breath on the hard, rocky ground. "Hey, are you alright?" I shook his shoulder, which made him wince in pain. "Ahaha... what horrible luck!" I managed to hear him say under his breath. I noticed that his hairstyle was exactly the same as the figure's hair in my dreams. It also had the same color and was very messy. I decided not to speculate and shook away the thoughts. I reached out my hand, to which the other grabbed to support himself as he stiffly sat up. His hands and fingers were bony and slim, but also soft. A hoarse, breathy voice snapped myself out of my thoughts, "I'm quite alright, in fact, I'm so happy that you've almost ran me over!"

My face seemed to go pale at his words, which was said in such a joyous tone and the stranger seemed to be smiling while spilling the cryptic sentence out his mouth. He seemed to notice my uneasiness and quickly apologized, "Ah, I'm sorry for that strange remark, you probably think I'm crazy or something. Well anyway, you should be more careful next time on the road." He smiled brightly and gingerly got up to dust his clothes, picking up his bag that was flung into the air a few minutes ago. I felt my throat go dry as he walked off. I heard many beeps coming from the cars behind mine, and I quickly rushed back inside my car and continued off as if nothing happened. 

My car halted to a stop as I parked near Nanami's house. I stepped outside and tried brushing off what had just happened before.

"Hinata! What took you so long to get here?" I collapsed face first onto her comfy, brown couch, unable to mutter out a response. Nanami, forgetting about asking the question, excitedly got up and ran out of the room. I gripped onto the pillows and shoved my face into them. Today, I had that bad dream, and I can't stop thinking about it! To top it off, I almost ran over this strange guy. The sound of running knocked me out my train of thoughts, "Let's play Animal Crossing! I just got the latest game that was recently released, and I heard that it's a really good game!" I nodded and sat up, dangling my legs off the couch. I placed my console onto my lap and pressed my finger against the button on top to turn it on. Nanami plopped down besides me and leaned back into the cushions. An obnoxious, loud ding was heard across the room. "Hey Hinata, could you check my phone?" Nanami politely asked, her eyes glued to the screen. "Sure." I placed my switch to the side and got up, walking towards the table in the corner of the room. I picked up her phone, unlocking it. I opened up the chat, which I presumed the texter was her friend, and read the message, "almost got ran over today lmao." I recalled what had happened earlier and felt my hands gripping the phone tighter.

I replied with an, "Are you okay?" and waited for a response. I looked over at the contact's name, Nagito Komaeda. I sighed and shut off the phone and went back to join Nanami again. "So, who was it?" Nanami asked, pressing a few buttons on her controller. I hopped onto the couch and copied Nanami's position, trying to get comfortable. "Uh, some Komaeda guy." Nanami's eyes lit up. "Oh, Komaeda! I forgot that I should introduce you to him! I think that you guys would be great friends."

I gulped, fiddling with my tie. "Yeah..." I secretly hoped inside that I'll never run paths with that guy again. He seriously gives me the creeps and keeps reminding me of my dream I had today. I decided not to focus on my thoughts and to instead focus on the game. That's what I'm here for anyway.


End file.
